undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted File
|date = December 16, 2017 |website = Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Horror |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Canceled}} Corrupted File is an AU where someone, or something, has corrupted the world around Frisk. Frisk has to rely on the least corrupted monster, Flowey, to help fix the world slowly. After a genocide route (and by all means we should know the choice) Frisk decided to delete Undertale. Eventually Frisk decided they want to go back to Undertale, and Chara disliked the option, so they lied on saying it was entirely normal. Yet thankfully Chara had a softer heart to her old friend Asriel, now Flowey. Now it's up to Frisk and Flowey to save the entire multiverse from Chara's tomfoolery. Characters Frisk Normal ol' Undertale Frisk. Fl0wey Slightly corrupted Flowey, with the eyes being taller and slightly thicker, the mouth is removed and stem straightened. T0R13L Toriel, who has now been corrupted to have the mouth extend up and remove all eye features other than the eyes themselves, yet they are now dark red cubes. Her head is now lowered to around her chest and she's missing her hands. 54N5 Sans with no normally visible eyes, nose, and a bigger mouth that houses his eyes. His jacket is missing stripes and one arm is taken out of his pocket, the other missing everything other than parts of his arm, and he's missing a leg, making him limp. P4P_YR_5 Papyrus, with no lower jaw, and an endless face that goes in a white and black pattern, yet obviously no features. His suit is missing the (usually) golden pieces at the shoulder parts, and one arm has no normal lower arm, rather the entire other arm where the lower arm should be. The shoulders also have a case of the infinities, and like the head, eternally goes in the shape smaller and smaller. His scarf is also longer and slightly tangled. Similar to his brother he is missing the end of his boot. U_D1\3 Undyne yet with no inner face but still eyes that extend through the entire face. Her armour is missing anything past right above her waist. One arm is replaced with her spear, and the other is lengthened. She is also missing hair. @LP_5 Alphys yet her lower jaw also is missing, yet teeth extend through the top of her mouth, nostrils that look more like she's having an anime nosebleed, and no pupils or eyebrows. Her neck is visible through her lack of a lower jaw, and she has no lower body. She seems to drag herself with her two arms everywhere. アスゴア Asgore, with the tips of his horns go into his crown, and 3 eyes, and even teeth-like extensions inside 3 gaps below his eye cave. His chestplate is the only part left of him and his entire body, and is being held by the end of his spear. Gallery Corrupted File Flowey Battle Sprite.png|Fl0wey's "Battle Sprite" (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File Toriel battle sprite.png|T013L's battle sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File sans battle sprite.png|54N5's Battle Sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File sans battle sprite blue eye.png|54N5's Battle Sprite, Blue eye (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File Papyrus battle sprite.png|P4P_yr_5's battle sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File Undyne battle sprite.png|U_D1/3's battle sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File Alphys battle sprite.png|@LP_5's battle sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Corrupted File Asgore battle sprite.png|アスゴア's battle sprite (Made by ErrorMazcraft) Trivia * All of the sprites in the logo were made before the actual battle sprites, leading to needing to recolor all of the grey back to white. * Papyrus was originally not going to have an infinite face and shoulders, but rather taking the HELP_Tale esq part to a whole nother level, and have papyrus having an "eye cave". * As of writing this line, one person has done ALL of the work on this, from the sprite edits to the very text you read. * It was a challenge for most of the taller or wider characters, mainly because they all are '100 pixels in width and height. ' Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Horror Category:Grim Neutral Category:Comic